It's becoming real
by o.O Lizzy-chan O.o
Summary: "La venganza es un circulo vicioso que puedo explicar de una solo manera: jodidamente atrayente" -No eres el único que busca venganza Uchiha- -no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo- / -¿Te das por vencida?- -¡Jamas!- -Lastima, podrías haber hecho grandes cosas- / -Quiero que esto sea real- -Lo está siendo ahora, no?- / -Adios, Sasuke- -¡No!-
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

**-::Haruno Sakura::-**

"_por kami ¿Cuánto tiempo he tardado en darme cuenta el por qué de sus acciones? ¿Cuatro, cinco años tal vez? Ja! Siempre supe que era una ilusa, pero es en momentos como este es en los que caigo en cuenta de la realidad._

_Ahora, con dieciocho años de edad, soy un ninja de elite, un Anbu. Después de que cumplí los dieciséis, sufrí una transformación, no física, sino que interior, sucedió algo que jamás me imagine y por ello, jamás volví a ser la misma. Podría decirse que madure, de la peor forma he de decir, pero lo hice, deje de ser la estúpida cría que estaba perdidamente enamorada de un idiota q ni la pelaba, para transformarme en una kunoichi hecha y derecha._

_Olvide los sentimiento, son solo basura. Con ellos no se llega a ninguna parte, me aleje de todos, pero al único que no pude sacarme de encima fue a él, mi rubio e hiperactivo mejor amigo, aun cuando intentaba alejarlo, el se resistía, pero podridamente no me dejaba caer en la total oscuridad que yo necesitaba para llegar a mi objetivo, pero eventualmente conseguí ser lo bastante fría como para compararme con los seres más oscuros que existían, pero todo era por una razón, por un objetivo:_

_Venganza…_

_Al fin comprendí por que Sasuke Uchiha estaba tan apegado a ella, es realmente impresionante la forma en que poco a poco te consume hasta tal punto de querer más y más._

_Aunque comprendo más que cualquier habitante de Konoha sus razón por querer destruir la aldea, no lo consiento, es mi aldea y no dejare que un imbécil ponga un pie en ella._

_La venganza es un circulo vicioso y yo solo tengo una forma de describirlo: jodidamente atrayente"_

Verde, verde y…. más verde. Si, el escuadrón elite de la kunoichi Sakura Haruno se encontraba saltando de rama en rama por lo que parecía un inmenso bosque.

Su misión había sido designada hacia apenas unas horas: encontrar y eliminar a cualquier miembro de akatsuki que encuentren.

Cuando escucho aquello no pudo hacer más que sonreír, su antigua maestra no hacía más que servírselo en bandeja de plata. Ella, ella haría justicia por mano propia.

Repentinamente los integrantes del escuadrón se detuvieron en un claro del bosque. Todos en posición de batalla.

-capitana- se oyó la voz de uno de los enmascarados y que se dirigía a la pelirrosa.

-lo sé- se limito a contestar la joven. Claro que lo había sentido, ese repúgnate chacra podría reconocerlo en cualquier lugar. Sonrió de forma sádica –hora de saldar cuentas- susurro de forma tan fría que hizo temblar a sus compañeros.

Todos ellos sabían que si bien ella había dejado de ser una "chica buena" su sentido de lealtad para con su aldea y su seres queridos era indiscutible. Aun así, habían comprobado con sus propios ojos que cuando ella se cabrea, es mejor alejarse varios metros a la redonda.

La kunoichi se preparo tanto física como mentalmente para lo que se venia…

Ella llevaría a cabo su venganza costara lo que costara.

**-::Sasuke Uchiha::-**

"_¿sentir? Hace ya bastante tiempo que no siento nada, es como si mi cuerpo y mi mente se saturaron de tanto dolor que ahora no es mas que un ligero entumecimiento, constante y molesto._

_Pero debo admitir, al menos para mí mismo, que el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido y lo peor es que no he podido lograr nada productivo. Desde que asesine a Itachi para luego enterarme que solo fue una simple marioneta, no he podido lograr dar con Danzo, ni con los malditos viejos del consejo, no entiendo por que Madara ha esperado tanto tiempo para declararla guerra contra Konoha, pero lo ha hecho al fin._

_Han pasado cosas que jamás espere, como por ejemplo el que ahora este utilizando los ojos de Itachi, todo por sobre exigirme en aquella batalla contra el kyuubi, elegí mal momento para atacar esa estúpida aldea._

_Pero pronto todo acabara, no quedara piedra sobre piedra en ese repugnante lugar."_

Oscuridad, oscuridad y… mas oscuridad. Era eso exactamente lo que los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha podían contemplar. Claro, eso era obvio se encontraba en una de las tantas guardias Uchiha, en una habitación con la luz apagada, meditando.

-Sasuke- escucho una voz sosegada, miro el suelo con indiferencia, allí se encontraba, sobresaliendo, la cabeza del akatsuki Zetsu –Madara quiere que tú y tus subordinados vayan al bosque que se encuentra a treinta kilómetros al norte de aquí- dijo con el mismo tono de voz, acto seguido, desapareció de allí de la misma manera en la que había llegado.

El joven Uchiha estaba dispuesto a pasar de largo de aquella orden, le valía lo que Madara quisiera, el solo estaba aliado a akatsuki por conveniencia, el no era lacayo de nadie.

Se levanto de su cama, donde antes estaba sentado, con la clara intención de ir a entrenar.

-¡ah! Lo había olvidado, un escuadrón Anbu de Konoha anda rondando por allí- dijo el hombre planta apareciendo de la nada.

Los ojos del Uchiha se oscurecieron, podrían darlos por muertos.

Cuando salió de la habitación se encontró con los ojos expectantes de sus subordinados

-muévanse- se limitó a decir.

Su venganza total se llevaría a cabo mas adelante, aun así, debía comenzar por algo ¿no?

* * *

_Autor notes:_

_Holis n_n como están? Primero que nada quiero agradecerles el que se hayan toma un poco de su tiempo para leer esto la verdad es que es algo que se me acaba de ocurrir :P y si recibo buenas reseñas (o criticas constructivas también) colgare el siguiente capi n_n_

_Segundo: venganza, venganza, venganza! Muahahahaha (? Jeje bueno, en este fic verán a una Sakura fría, calculadora pero que no perderá su esencia es si (o al menos lo intentare) su personaje no tendrá superpoderes pero si explotare toooodas sus habilidades al máximo n.n lo mismo podría decirse de Sasuke aunque el de por si es frio y calculador, su personaje se desarrollara de forma… umm… no lo se, tal vez lo hare mas carbón o tal vez lo hare sentimental (? Jajaja ok no xD mi historia no se situa en ningún punto del manga o el anime en concreto, solo son ideas que cruzan por mi mente y se entremezclan con la trama jeje_

_Cualquier duda no se abstengan y denle al botoncito de review n_n y recuerden que no tienen que tener una cuenta para poder comentar _

_Espero poder llegar al segundo capitulo jeje si es asi nos leemos pronto! _


	2. Suave susurro

Capítulo I: Suave susurro.

_Dolor..._

Eso era lo único que sus sentidos eran capaces de registrar, el dolor agudo que le recorría el cuerpo entero era casi lo único capaz de sentir ¿Qué era lo que había estado haciendo todo esos años? ¿Jugar a las muñecas? ¡No maldición! Había estado preparándose para ese momento y ¿cómo acababa todo? con ella a las puertas de la muerte arrastrada por uno de los seres más repugnantes sobre la faz de la tierra, el malnacido que se encargó de arrebatarle lo más importante para ella.

-Ma-maldito...-Siseó la kunoichi -Me las pagaras.-

La pelirrosa que hasta ese momento se encontraba tumbada en el suelo, se puso de pie con dificultad, su respiración era irregular y su vista flaqueaba por momentos_. Esto no acabará así_, pensó con determinación. No podía acabar así.

Con su espíritu desbordante de fuerzas la joven arremetió contra su enemigo una vez más.

_Aquí vamos,_ se dijo interiormente.

-Oh pero si con esa miradita hasta das miedo- Se burló el grandote preparando su inmensa espada para lo que venía a continuación.

/…/

Al llegar al lugar indicado, Taka pudo contemplar el escalofriante panorama producto de la fiera batalla que seguramente se había desarrollado allí. Lo que debía ser bosque se había reducido a polvo, escombros... Y un escuadrón ANBU prácticamente exterminado. El líder de Taka, Uchiha Sasuke, miraba con total indiferencia los cuerpos sin vida de los ninjas caídos. Así, también observó de reojo como Kisame sostenía al último enmascarado con vida y, aunque parezca mentira, parecía que le habían dado una buena batalla al grandulón ya que se veía casi desecho. En fin, _Una total pérdida de tiempo_, pensó Sasuke. Aquel akatsuki se había encargado ya de todos aquellos estúpidos de la hoja, el que ellos estén allí no tenía sentido.

Dispuesto a regresar a su base, el Uchiha le dio una última mirada al Akatsuki con la intención de volverse por donde vino. Pero algo lo hizo detenerse, en aquel momento, en aquel preciso momento, la máscara del ninja resbaló de su rostro y dejó ver los finos rasgos de una joven de ojos verdes y cabello rosa. _Imposible,_ se dijo. Y como si le estuviesen engañando activo su sharingan para comprobarlo.

¿Qué rayos hacia ella allí? Frunció el ceño, eso no era posible, él estuvo presente en el momento en que habían anunciado su muerte a manos de los perros de Danzou ¿Que mierda estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso había sido todo un engaño? No, no lo creía posible, los de la hoja no trabajaban así, _o_ _tal vez si_, se dijo sin mucha sorpresa, teniendo en cuenta lo que hicieron con su hermano, aquello no sonaba tan descabellado.

Un fuerte grito de dolor lo saco de sus pensamientos y nuevamente centró su atención, indiferente, en la escena que presenciaban. Kisame tenía tomada a la pelirrosa por el cuello y la había elevado a varios pies del suelo.

-Eres fuerte niñita- alabó el Akatsuki -Aunque todavía no puedo entender por qué Madara tiene tanto interés en ti- Dijo con desdén. Ante aquello Sasuke no hizo más que fruncir el ceño. Ahí iba Madara y algún otro plan retorcido otra vez.

Sakura trataba inútilmente de zafarse del agarre del cara de pez, pero era inútil, su fuerza le había abandonado casi por completo. Solo le quedaba una forma de descargar toda esa frustración. Los insultos aprendidos de la mejor maestra.

-Que te jodan cabrón- Dijo con dificultad y sin una pizca de miedo.

-¡Oh, vaya! Pero que interesante, aun tienes fuerza para insultar- Rió el grandote -Mira, no te matare solo porque Madara te quiere con vida y aunque aún no lo comprendo deberías agradecer que incluso te ha asignado niñeras personales- Se burló, esa vez, no solo de ella sino que también de los allí presentes. -Ellos, serán quienes se encargaran de ti- Dijo finalmente girándola para que mirase a Taka.

_Silencio._

_Sorpresa._

_Odio… Mucho odio._

No le costó demasiado reconocerlo, a ese maldito que se encargó de romperle el corazón cuando niña, a ese mal nacido que casi mató a su mejor amigo, a ese imbécil que se atrevió a atacar su aldea, a nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke, el cabrón al que en esos momentos desearía poder patear. Lejos de su análisis despectivo, pudo reconocer al que era el equipo de aquel idiota, un peliblanco con dientes de tiburón, una pelirroja con aires de suficiencia y un grandote de extraña mirada. De ellos, lo único que su mente pudo relacionar fue la sorpresa grabada en sus rostros ante las palabras de Kisame. Solo ellos, porque el cabrón Uchiha no varió su expresión. _Como era de suponer._

-¡Oye pez súper desarrollado! ¿Cómo que niñeros de esa pelo de chicle?- lloriqueo la pelirroja, acomodándose las gafas, siendo la primera en reaccionar.

-No me interesa si les gusta o no, son ordenes de Madara- Dicho esto el akatsuki soltó a la chica que calló sin nada de delicadeza al suelo, tomó su samehada, que se encontraba a varios metros de él, y desapareció de la vista de Taka.

-Juugo- llamó el Uchiha, mirando fijamente a Sakura que ya se encontraba casi inconsciente, el peli naranja lo comprendió.

-si, Sasuke-sama- Asintió a la muda orden de su jefe, tomando a la pelirrosa que se encontraba en el suelo, esta intentó resistirse pero cayó inconsciente casi al instante -¿iremos a la guardia del norte?- preguntó, Sasuke asintió mientras saltaba a unas ramas para comenzar a andar entre ellas.

Sasuke miró el cielo mientras saltaban de rama en rama. Iban ya a mitad de camino y deberían ser alrededor de las dos de la tarde. No se permitió ni un solo instante para contemplar a la pelirrosa, su ex-compañera de equipo estaba metida en medio de algo importante, si Madara la quería con vida era porque algo especial debía de tener, cosa que creía era imposible. Además ¿cómo es que seguía con vida? el claramente podía recordar aquel día en el que anunciaron su muerte. Aunque, se dijo, no fue uno de los mejores. El día que decidió atacar Konoha junto a Pein.

La guardia Uchiha del Norte no estaba realmente lejos de aquel lugar por lo que, calculó, llegarían antes del anochecer. Le era difícil pensar en que cabía la más mínima posibilidad de que todo aquel asunto de tener que cuidar de la molesta mota rosa atrajera a cierto rubio hiperactivo hasta él. Eso, realmente seria molesto.

Por su lado, cierto alvino de dientes afilados observaba con curiosidad a su jefe. No es como que él fuera adivino o algo así, pero si era observador y, aunque no lo demostraba, era bastante hábil recogiendo pequeños detalles y uniendo cabos para completar historias no dichas, o a medio contar. Y la mirada que la joven pelirrosa le había otorgado a Sasuke, estaba seguro, era de reconocimiento. _Reconocimiento y odio_, se dijo con algo semejante a la sorpresa. Si por algo se destacaba era por su curiosidad no restringida, por lo que se prometió "charlar casualmente" con aquella joven en cuanto lo crea oportuno. Mientas, se sonrió, trataría de imaginarse a su jefe metido en alguna especie de problema del índole romántico. Seria buen material para entretenerse por un rato.

Una pelirroja, un peli naranja y, muy disimuladamente, un pelinegro, se voltearon casi al mismo tiempo hacia su compañero que, en ese momento, se agarraba el estomago de la risa. Juugo simplemente suspiró y acomodó mejor a la joven entre sus brazo, sentía su respiración muy superficial y eso lo tenía intranquilo. Sasuke lo ignoro, alegando mentalmente que ese imbécil era eso exactamente, un imbécil.

Siendo la única con ánimos de patearle el trasero al joven cara de pez, Karin no se aguanto las ganas y con un buen zape en la cabeza, hizo que el alvino dejara de reír para sobarse la zona afectada.

-¡Maldita zanahoria! ¿Qué rayos te sucede?- Preguntó, molesto por el golpe, Suigetsu. A Karin le tembló la ceja al escuchar el calificativo que utilizo su compañero de equipo.

-Mira cara de sushi, no sé de qué rayos te reías como idiota. Pero será mejor que te cayes- Suigetsu la miró y pasó de ella adelantándose más sobre los arboles. Su humor estaba al 200% gracias a su increíble imaginación de Sasuke en un triangulo amoroso y no tenía pensado que esa rata pelirroja se lo bajara. Todavía no se le olvidaba la escenita que tuvo que presenciar unos días atrás. Karin, a cambio, solo lo miro con el seño fruncido. _Valla idiota_, pensó.

Tal y como lo había predicho, el Uchiha pudo divisar a la distancia la cueva que ocultaba la entrada a la guardia Uchiha. Con un limpio aterrizaje, digno de él, bajó al suelo y comenzó a caminar en dirección al final de la cueva, donde se encontraba la entrada oculta.

Tras activar el sharingan una puerta se abrió, dándole acceso a él y a su equipo a la que parecía una guarida subterránea. La voz de Suigetsu, que observaba detenidamente a Sakura, no se hizo esperar.

-Sasuke…- Sin dirigirle una mirada a la pelirrosa asintió y habló, con vos seria y fría.

-Karin ocúpate de ella, por el pasillo a la derecha hay una habitación donde la puedes tratar. Juugo, tu ayúdala- Sin más, dio media vuelta se dirigió a su cuarto. Los tres compañeros se miraron, extrañados. Sasuke se estaba comportando de forma extraña.

Mientras Karin y Juugo iban a tratar a Sakura, Suigetsu se encargó de ir hasta la cocina. Al no haberle asignado ninguna tarea, supo que Sasuke, de forma tacita, le había encargado la cena. Suspiró. Parecía ser una maldita ama de casa en lugar de ser un temible asesino. Suspiro más pesadamente. _Ya que,_ se dijo. Esas son las vueltas de la vida.

Por su lado Sasuke estaba empeñado en no acercarse ni interactuar con aquella molestia, sabia, o creía, que si lo hacía, no le traería más que estúpidos ruegos y estúpidas lagrimas por parte de la kunoichi. Pero, se dijo. Era necesario, si quería información acerca de los líderes de Konoha ¿Quién mejor que la alumna predilecta de la Hokage? La sometería a un interrogatorio muy poco agradable si ella se negaba. También estaba lo otro ¿Qué rayos tenia de importante como para que Madara la quisiera con vida? Sabía que ese viejo no se traía nada bueno entre manos nunca, y saber de su interés en Sakura no había hecho más que aumentar su curiosidad.

Finalmente, y no sin antes tener una lucha mental con el mismo, decidió trazar un plan que, básicamente, consistía en utilizar a la pelirrosa para poder sacarle la información necesaria para luego saber a qué abstenerse con Madara y como llegar al corazón de Konoha para hacerla arder desde adentro.

_Pero antes que nada,_ se dijo. Debía dar el primer paso. Hablar con ella. Por lo que, resuelto, se dirigió al cuarto donde debían estar atendiéndola. No tardó más de un minuto al llegar allí. Pero, incluso estando ya en el marco de la puerta, estaba indeciso de lo que hacía. Se abofeteo mentalmente y frunció el seño, fastidiado consigo mismo ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke Uchiha dudaba de algo? Firme y sin permitirse un pensamiento mas, se adentró, encontrándose con la kunoichi de cabellos rosados, pálida y cubierta de vendas, tendida sobre una cama. A su lado, Karin revisaba su pulso y acomodaba una compresa sobre su frente.

Sasuke la miró interrogante, la pelirroja se mordió el labio. Sabía que su mirada preguntaba por qué rayos no la había curado con su habilidad pero ella tan solo negó con la cabeza.

-Esta inconsciente y con mucha fiebre, no he podido lograr que despierte para conseguir que me muerda y así se recupere- con un suspiro, mas de cansancio que de otra cosa, añadió –simplemente ha estado delirando dormida, por la fiebre-

El Uchiha se acercó hasta quedar a un lado de la pelirrosa. Esa mota rosa era molesta hasta cuando no se lo proponía. Aquello solo retrasaba su plan.

Frunció el seño cuando, de los labios de Sakura, comenzaron a salir frases inconexas como "no es una rama", "agua" o "¡shannaro!" estuvo verdaderamente tentado a despertarla de un buen sacudón pero algo se lo impidió. Apretando levemente los parpados, Sakura entreabrió los ojos y los enfocó en el. Sasuke notó el brillo ido y febril en ellos, pero antes de siquiera abrir la boca, el susurro de la pelirrosa lo dejo paralizado.

_-Itachi…-_ Y nuevamente cayó inconsciente.

* * *

**Author notes_:_** _Bueno, he aqui el primer capitulo! (re-editado) je hace tiempo que me desapareci, pero he vuelto y con todo! xD Al fin he podido aclarar mis ideas sobre este fic y la verdad es que ahora me encuentro sumamente inspirada :D ya tengo los proximos dos capitulos listos! Pero ya saben, todo depende de ustedes de si les gusta o no.. Y ya saben, me lo pueden hacer saber a traves de un review ;) toda clase de critica constructiva es bienvenida! :D _

_Le debo un agradecimiento muy especial a todas las chicas que le dieron el primer vistazo a este fic y seguramente decepcione al no actualizarlo debidamente... Mis mas sinceras disculpas y agradecimientos a:_

**Pamys-chan**

**Alana- BT**

**Sin nombre po **_(o.O)_

**Sakura Haaruno**

**Penny Uchiha**

**Ryu akai**

_Atte: Lizzy ;)_


	3. Recapitulemos

Capítulo II: Recapitulemos.

Recostada en una cama bastante mullida, una joven pelirrosa volvía del extraño mundo de la inconsciencia. Su cabeza dolía de los mil demonios y no podía mover ni una sola fibra de su cuerpo. ¿Qué rayos había sucedido? No recordaba nada más allá de su nombre.

_Siento como si una manada de elefantes mu hubiese usado de alfombra, _fue su más elocuente pensamiento acerca de su estado. Otra cosa no podía sacar de la atolondrada nebulosa que parecía formar parte de su mente en ese momento.

Poco a poco, comenzó a ser consciente de su alrededor. _Mucho ruido_, pensó. Y es que se oían murmullos que para ella eran incomprensibles, pero juraría que se acercaban a ella. Preguntándose en qué lugar se encontraba, inútilmente, trató de abrir los ojos. _Aquello le tomaría un tiempo_, se lamentó. Y los murmullos se hacían cada vez más claros y ruidosamente molestos.

-¡Ya basta!- Gritó Karin, totalmente nerviosa. Pudo ver que en los ojos del Uchiha estaba grabada la ira, fría y homicida, que más de una vez había mostrado, esta vez dirigida a cierta pelirrosa. Miró a ambos jóvenes, al pelinegro y al peliblanco, prácticamente enfrentados. Si seguían así, el cara de pez seguramente la iba a pasar muy mal. _Aunque_, pensó. Él solito se la buscó.

**/..Flashback../**

_Luego de que la pelirrosa llamó a Sasuke por el nombre de su hermano, el silencio era casi audible. La pelirroja no sabía si el aire que se acumulaba en sus pulmones debía ser expulsado o no. La mirada ensombrecida del Uchiha no precedía nada bueno._

_Por su parte, Sasuke se había quedado en blanco, completa y absolutamente en blanco. Pero tres segundos después, su mente no era más que un derrotero de preguntas sin respuestas lo suficientemente convincentes. Las típicas ¿Qué…? ¿Cuándo…? ¿Dónde…? No eran lo suficientemente descriptivas como para señalar todo lo que cruzaba por su mente. _

_Cuando Sakura menciono el nombre de su hermano, fue capaz de sentir un ligero estremecimiento, no tanto por lo que aquello produjo en él, lo cual no supo descifrar, sino que por la emoción que sintió tirar desde el fondo del tono ronco de la voz de la pelirrosa. _

_Inconscientemente, se encontró a si mismo preguntándose si aquel pequeño salto de emoción en la voz de la joven se debía al haberlo visto a él, o a su hermano reflejado en sus ojos. No supo por qué, pero la segunda opción se le hizo más factible y eso, definitivamente no le hizo gracia. _

_No estaba realmente seguro de lo que haría. Pero una cosa era segura, Sakura Haruno despertaría por las buenas, o por las malas. Su mirada se ensombreció un grado más. _

_-¡Sasuke!- Un apresurado Suigetsu había irrumpido en el cuarto con apuro. Cuando reparó en el aura sombría que rodeaba a su jefe se preguntó, inevitablemente, que había sucedido. Sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en eso. –Tienes que ver esto, estaba en su mochila- Dijo, alcanzándole un libro. _

_La pelirroja rogó porque no fuera lo que ella creía que era, porque, de lo contrario, la pelirrosa podía declararse oficialmente muerta, y ellos también. Si había alguien a quien le temiera más que a Sasuke, ese, era Madara Uchiha. _

_Claramente, sus ruegos no fueron escuchados. Los oscuros ojos de Sasuke cambiaron en una centésima de segundo a un rojo carmesí. _Esa maldita, estaba muerta. _Se había girado en dirección a la pelirrosa nuevamente, esta vez, colocando su mano derecha sobre su preciada katana. No supo explicarse el por qué, pero ver su nombre y foto en un libro bingo que la joven cargaba, lo hizo sentir traicionado._

_-Sasuke, por favor, piensa lo que haces- Suigetsu quiso, en ese preciso instante, haber sido nockeado por un Juugo descontrolado antes de poder haber llegado con ese maldito libro hasta su jefe. Pero __¡__No era su culpa! Jamás pensó que el Uchiha reaccionaria así. Él siempre se tomaba las cosas con frio cálculo y determinación. Sasuke Uchiha no era del tipo de personas impulsivas._

_Sasuke, como toda respuesta, siseó. Acercándose determinado a la pelirrosa, desenvainó su katana, pero no llego más cerca. Suigetsu se había interpuesto entre él y la joven._

_-Apártate- Fue lo único pronunciado por el Uchiha._

_-No, detente. Sabes perfectamente lo que sería capaz de hacernos Madara si le pasa algo a esa chica- El joven alvino no titubeo, aun cuando sabía que contra su jefe, la derrota sería inminente. Lo vio fruncir el ceño y acercársele un amenazante paso._

_Sus miradas se cruzaron y Karin lo sabía, nada bueno saldría de todo eso._

**/..End flashback../**

Un instante después del grito de Karin, un aura extraña comenzó a sentirse en la habitación, acompañada de un susurro que cada vez comenzaba a hacerse más potente casi al punto del grito.

_Matar… Matar… Matar… _

-¡Matar!- Juugo había perdido los estribos. Todos reaccionaron inmediatamente, olvidando cualquier otra cosa. Karin tomó una kunai y se arrimó hasta sus compañeros con cautela y el ceño fruncido, viendo de reojo a Suigetsu tomar su espada y a Sasuke avanzar hacia el peli naranja. -¡Bingo! ¡Hoy es tu día de muerte!- Gritó el grandulón, abalanzándose hacia Sasuke.

-Detente- Las aspas de su sharingan giraron y con esa simple palabra, Juugo cayó de rodillas al suelo, respirando dificultosamente y tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Lo… Siento- Fue lo único que pronunció.

-No te preocupes grandulón, ya es parte de la rutina- Lo calmó el alvino, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Cuando el chico de la niebla buscó con la mirada a su jefe, lo encontró saliendo por la puerta, aun con el libro en su mano.

Suspiró, al parecer había recapacitado. Mas el suspiro fue cortado por un duro golpe en su nuca, que lo hizo gemir del dolor. Cuando se giró hacia su "Agresora", con la clara intención de reclamarle, se detuvo. Los ojos de Karin demostraban, no solo enfado, sino que también preocupación y quizás, solo quizás, hasta un poco de miedo.

-¿Qué sucedió antes de que yo entrara?- Fue su pregunta, directa y sin vueltas. Recordaba el aura oscura que se cargaba el Uchiha antes de que él le mostrara el libro bingo. Eso lo había intrigado bastante. La pelirroja lo miró, suspiró y se dispuso a contarle acerca de lo sucedido.

_Pero antes,_ se dijo. Revisaría a la joven. Desde que la había atendido le había preocupado la baja de chakra que tenía. Aun después de una batalla, aquella continua baja, no era normal.

/.../

¿Era correcto sentirse como en otra realidad? ¿Totalmente anestesiada? Los murmullos se habían acabado y simplemente se sentía flotar. Iba y venía de la inconsciencia como si nada. Se estaba desesperando. No sabía dónde estaba y cuando su mente comenzaba a trazar un mapa de lo sucedido, la oscuridad la atrapada y la hacía volver a la inconsciencia.

Si al menos pudiese considerarse con un mínimo de chakra podría intentar algo, pero no era capaz de sentir ni el más mínimo resquicio de este en su cuerpo ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Y las imágenes en su cabeza no ayudaban en la respuesta, ya que estas, no eran más que borrosas sombras yendo y viniendo como en una película muda.

Se hubiese dado por muerta en aquel mismo instante si no lo hubiera sentido. Un insignificante cosquilleo en la nariz que, inevitablemente, soltó toda una cadena de acontecimientos en su cabeza, como si estos hubieran sido sostenidos por una barricada que ahora se venía abajo.

_¿No dicen por ahí que la memoria evoca mejor por sensaciones ya vividas? _Bueno, ese insignificante y casi imperceptible cosquilleo, fue similar al que sintió en el bosque antes de que todo se volviera terriblemente caótico.

**/.. Flashback../**

_Su jade y fría mirada recorría con extrema cautela los alrededores, habían conseguido ubicar al despreciable infeliz de Kisame. Esto la hizo sonreír bajo su máscara, agradeciendo a su maestra, por aquella oportunidad._

_Unos segundos más saltando por entre las ramas de los árboles y advirtió que ya casi lo alcanzaban. Dando una muda señal al resto del escuadrón, se reunieron en la rama en la que ella se había detenido. Dio las indicaciones de rodearlo para que no intentara huir. Algo bastante poco probable tratándose de aquel Akatsuki._

_En el momento en el que reanudaron su marcha, separándose, se vieron obligados a detenerse abruptamente. Un nuevo chakra había aparecido repentinamente frente a ellos._

_La joven pelirrosa no tardo mucho en identificar al nuevo enemigo. Frunció notablemente el ceño bajo su máscara, observando que del árbol frente a ella se asomaba una figura bastante familiar._

Zetsu

_Automáticamente adopto una postura de pelea, pero el Akatsuki simplemente sonrió y estiró su mano con el puño cerrado, hacia ella. Sakura lo miró con infinita desconfianza._

¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo?

_Fue capaz de ver la sonrisa de aquel hombre-planta ensanchándose antes de que este abriese su mano y que de ella se liberara un polvo apenas visible._

_Antes de que pueda decir o hacer algo, el Akatsuki desapareció tan de pronto como había llegado._

_-Yuri- Llamó la ojiverde al ninja rastreador que la acompañaba, dándole una muda orden._

_-Ha desaparecido- Fue la simple respuesta de la aludida._

_Sakura chasqueó la lengua y cuando se disponía a seguir su camino sintió un leve cosquilleo en la nariz. Se asimilaba a la sensación que el polen deja cuando te acercas a oler una flor. _

_Advirtió que aquello no estaba bien cuando vio a sus compañeros en las mismas condiciones que ella, tratando, disimuladamente, de rascarse la nariz._

_-¡Capitana!- le llamo la atención la joven rastreadora –Es el chakra de todos, está disminuyendo sin razón- Avisó, preocupada._

_Y entonces, el cerebro de la joven capitana unió los cables. _

La mano de Zetsu.

El polvo.

El cosquilleo en la nariz.

La baja de chakra.

No, eso no podía ser.

_-Esporas- Dijo casi en un susurro. Eso era, lo que había liberado Zetsu no fue una simple nubecita de polvo, eran esporas drenadoras de chacra. _

_Con un rápido movimiento de manos, logro formar los sellos que la ayudarían a detener el avance de estas. El tiempo y la situación no le permitían realizar una purgación, por lo que se limito a reducir el avance de aquellas esporas._

_Estaba a punto de saltar a las ramas donde se encontraban sus compañeros para hacer lo mismo con ellos. Pero hubo algo que la detuvo, un estruendo que derribó todos los arboles de la zona donde se encontraba ella y su escuadrón, obligando a todos a separarse._

_De entre la nube de polvo que se había levantado a causa del incidente, se asomo una gran sombra, riendo con sádica diversión._

_-¿Acaso me buscaban?-_

_Sakura cerró los ojos y los abrió, destilando odio de ellos._

_-Kisame-_

_Y la batalla se liberó._

_**/..End Flashback../**_

Quiso gritar, maldecir y golpear todo a su paso. _Eso había sido humillante_, se lamentó penosamente. Si no hubiera intervenido aquel hombre-planta antes de su encuentro con el mal nacido de Kisame, el resultado de aquello no hubiese sido igual.

_¿Y ahora?_ Su conciencia no se encontraba en sus mejores condiciones y sabía perfectamente que si no recibía una clase de ayuda externa, no lograría salir de esa.

Su vida dependía de quien sea que la este cuidando en esos momentos, si lograban deducir cual era el problema que la mantenía en ese estado, _Aunque_, razonó mientras se dejaba absorber por la oscuridad de la inconsciencia una vez más,_ tampoco sería tan malo_, al fin se reuniría con aquellas personas que tanto amaba.

_Si, al fin._ Y no supo más nada.

/…/

-Karin, ¿Estás segura de que lo que haces, es lo que tienes que hacer?-

-Si-

-¿Lo has hecho antes?-

-…- No respondió.

_No, jamas habia hecho algo como eso,_ pensó. Ella no era un medic-nin.

Suigetsu se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos mientras miraba nervioso la entrada de la habitación donde se encontraba reposando la joven de Konoha. Karin por su parte, simplemente se limitó a morderse el labio, más que nerviosa.

-Bien, déjame entenderlo- Comenzó Suigetsu -Has encontrado un... Extraño chakra, ajeno a ella que de a poco va consumiendo el suyo propio. Entonces, lo que harás será inyectarle chrakra como si fueras una medic-nin, cosa que no eres ¿Voy bien hasta ahí - La pelirroja asintió, fastidiada, ese pecesito se estaba pasando de listo. -Bueno, de ahi, si todo sale bien ella solita se recuperará ¿No? De lo contrario, no solo ella, sino que nosotros también pasaremos a mejor vida, solo que a manos de Madara.- Concluyó.

Karin lo miró como quien realmente no quiere la cosa. Si, lo que haría tenia una probabilidad del cincuenta por ciento en ambos casos. Pero tampoco era tan... Dramático como lo había hecho ver el cara de pez. Suspiró, su técnica consistía en que, el ninja que lo necesitaba absorba su chakra mordiéndola jamas había intentado transferir su chakra a modo de energía vital como debia hacerlo en ese momento y, aunque solo en teoria, algo habia captado durante unos de los tantos experimentos de Kabuto.

-Simplemente vete de aqui, cara de sushi- Habló con desdén la pelirroja. Suigetsu pasó olímpicamente de la "orden" de la joven, solo para observarla mientras se preparaba frente a la pelirrosa. _Por Kami que esto salga bien_, rogó para sus adentros.

La joven pelirroja se colocó frente a Sakura, con una mano sobre su frente. Respiró profundamente, los nervios la tenian temblando. _Bueno_, se dijo, _solo concéntrate. _Y comenzó.

-¿Que es lo que estas haciendo, Karin?-

_¡Oh, mierda!_

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Rapidito rapidito, aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de este fic, pido disculpas por retrasarme pero veran, tenia pensado subirlo este fin de semana (Porque como les dije ya lo tenia listo) Pero endemoniadamente me cortaron el internet! :( recien hoy (Ahora) vinieron a hacer la reconexion de la linea. u.u joder. _

_Pero bueno, cosas que pasan, ahora si al capitulo! En este como que no avanza mucho, de hecho por el capitulo cinco empieza realmente la trama de este fic jeje en este solo se aclararon algunas situaciones je a poco y pensaron que en la primera escena el Uchiha queria hacerle algo a saku por lo de su hermano jejeje pero bueno, ¿quien sera el que le llamo la atencion a Karin en el ultimo momento? je yo creo que solitas lo adivinan xD _

_Y bueno, las dejos porque ya tengo que ir al trabajo o.o' _

_Pero antes un agradecimiento a todas las chicas que me apoyaron con un review una alerta y los favoritos ! _

_Muchisimas gracias!_

_Atte: Lizzy_


	4. Jade vs ónix

Capítulo III: Jade vs Ónix

_Molestia…_

Esa maldita molestia no dejaba de sorprenderlo y en ese preciso momento sus preguntas sin respuesta parecían haberse multiplicado. Primero, y lo que desde un principio lo dejó hasta cierto punto dudando de su habilidad auditiva, el que ella siga con vida. Segundo, Madara y sus razones para tenerla con vida para sus retorcidos planes. Tercero, la mención de su difunto hermano por parte de la pelirrosa. Y cuarto, pero no menos importante, su nombre en aquel libro bingo que Sakura llevaba consigo.

_Suspiró. _Y en una especie de humor retorcido, se encontró a si mismo diciéndose que sí, dos semanas atrás, le hubieran dicho que acabaría cuidando de la molestia número uno de aquella repugnante aldea, él, simplemente, se hubiese echado a reír.

Suspiró, _otra vez_. No lo podía creer, él, Sasuke Uchiha, se encontraba en su habitación, casi contando mentalmente, para recuperar la calma. ¡Eso era totalmente inaudito! Abrió sus ojos color carmesí. Desde que había abandonado aquella habitación donde se encontraba la pelirrosa no había podido regresar a su estado de "Infinito autocontrol" Se sentía intranquilo, demasiadas cosas para procesar.

Miró de reojo aquella mochila que traía la pelirrosa y que ahora se encontraba a un lado de él. Cuando salió de la habitación hace un par de horas, había ido a buscarla para cerciorarse de que ya no se encontraría con más sorpresas. _No las halló_. En aquella mochila había, únicamente, las herramientas de un medic-nin. Nada realmente sospechoso.

Cerró sus ojos nuevamente. Respira, se dijo, frio e inexpresivo, así debe ser. Y acatando sus órdenes autoimpuestas, regresó a su típico estado de "estoica indiferencia". El pelinegro se puso de pie, puesto que hasta ese momento se encontraba sobre su cama en postura de meditación, calculando mentalmente la hora.

_Debe de ser cerca de media noche_, pensó.

Y, como si gozaran de vida propia, sus pies lo llevaron hasta cierta habitación del aquel complejo subterráneo.

_Se congeló en el marco._

_¿Qué hacía?_ Ni él mismo lo sabía _¿Por qué lo __hacía?_ Fácil, necesitaba respuestas para todas las preguntas que lo atosigaban _¿Tenia siquiera un plan en mente?_ Oh si, por supuesto que sí. Ya que esa molesta mota rosa no daba señales de querer despertar, lo haría por las malas. Y resuelto, avanzó un paso que tuvo que retroceder, mientras al tiempo fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, Karin?- La pregunta escapó de sus labio sin que pudiese detenerla. Pero, ver a la pelirroja con las manos nerviosamente colocadas sobre la frente de Sakura, lo alertó, de una forma que no supo explicar y que no deseaba profundizar.

_Quizás Karin tramaba algo…_

-Karin descubrió como hacer que la chica despierte- Intervino inmediatamente Suigetsu y la pelirroja se lo agradeció mentalmente ya que su voz se había perdido en quien sabe que escondido rincón de su garganta.

Sasuke hizo una mueca casi imperceptible.

_O quizás_, pensó, _de_ _alguna estúpida forma me estoy volviendo idiota_. Sinceramente no deseaba averiguarlo. Terminó por asentir a las palabras de Suigetsu y se adentró, mirando a Karin con cara de "Explícate". La pelirrosa se mordió el labio.

-Veras, Sasuke-kun, la vida de ella corre peligro ahora mismo- Dijo mientras se concentraba nuevamente en su trabajo –Y si no actúo rápido, morirá- Concluyó, mientras colocaba, esta vez, ambas manos en la frente de la pelirrosa.

Karin estuvo alrededor de una hora ocupándose de la joven, mientras que Suigetsu la observaba detenidamente y echaba uno que otro vistazo hacia la puerta. Sasuke había abandonado la habitación luego de que él le hubiese aclarado todo, ya que la pelirroja se encontraba ocupada y no podía dar los detalles y concentrarse al mismo tiempo.

Suspiró al momento que la pelirroja se dejaba caer agotada en una de las sillas que se encontraban allí. La miró de hito en hito. Sabía ya de antemano que cuando aquella bella joven despertara, Karin mostraría todas sus garras. No era secreto para ninguno de ellos el que ella es una ex-compañera de su jefe. Y eso, se dijo, era suficiente para que la pelirroja entre a su faceta de celosa-posesiva para con el pelinegro. Recordó el acontecimiento de hace unas semanas y reprimió una mueca.

-Oe, zanahoria, debes descansar y yo debo comer. Le diré a Juugo que se ocupe de ella por esta noche- Dijo, no pudiendo aguantar el insultarla.

Karin se molestó, pero estaba tan cansada que no tuvo suficiente fuerza para devolverle el insulto siquiera.

_Esa pelo de chicle me debe la vida_, fue su último pensamiento, antes de salir de allí.

/…/

_Lo sintió…_

Sintió como alguien le ayudaba, quien quiera que fuese, y eso solo significaba una cosa. _Kami todavía le tenía algo de consideración a su maldita existencia_. Sakura, sin esperar un segundo más, comenzó el arduo trabajo de la purgación de esas estúpidas esporas de su cuerpo. Repentinamente su conciencia se vio turbada por una espesa nube de oscuro odio.

Si creyó que con Madara, Danzo y Kisame su lista de "Futuros cadáveres" estaba completa, Zetsu demostró que eso podía resultar variable.

_Suspiró mentalmente_, apartando cualquier pensamiento de su conciencia, concentrándose en su trabajo: Aprovechar aquel poco chakra que le habían suministrado.

/.../

_Preocupación…_

_Miedo…_

Aquellos eran los sentimientos que fácilmente podían verse reflejados en aquellos profundos y a la vez intranquilos ojos azules, que en ese momento, observaban lo que alguna vez fue la gran aldea de Konoha.

_Naruto Uzumaki no podía conciliar el sueño_.

Había despertado a mitad de la noche con una gran opresión en el pecho y ahora se encontraba mirando, desde la copa de un árbol, su preciada aldea.

_De a poco y con mucho esmero_, se dijo, todos los aldeanos habían ido reconstruyendo sus hogares. Aun después de aquel destructivo ataque de Pein y… Sasuke.

_Suspiró_, dirigiendo su mirada al cielo y pensando en su pequeña hermanita, de cabello rosa y ojos verdes. Si, Sakura se había convertido en alguien muy especial para él y después de varios años se dio cuenta de que todo aquel cariño, no era más que fraternal.

Bajó la cabeza tomándose sus rubios cabellos. _Y aun así_, se reprochó, _la había perdido_, de la misma forma que a su mejor amigo y rival, a manos de la oscuridad del camino sin luces de la venganza.

_Venganza…_

¿Es que acaso todos tenían aquella estupidez como fetiche? Quería golpearlos por no querer abrir los ojos, quería tomarlos y mostrarles que ellos, aun con los demonios de su pasado, podían aspirar a algo mejor. Pero no, el no era un dios que divinamente puede darles la revelación de sus vidas. El simplemente era el estúpido rubio hiperactivo de su compañero de equipo. Aun cuando ellos lo crean extinto, el equipo siete siempre seria ellos tres.

Se puso de pie, aun con su mente divagando entre sus pensamientos, no podía quitarse aquella opresión del pecho. Algo le decía a gritos que tuvo que hacer caso omiso a la orden de la vieja y que tuvo que acompañar a la pelirrosa en aquella misión.

Bajó del árbol y aterrizó con gracia. Necesitaba tranquilizarse. _Mañana_ _iré a hablar con la vieja_, se prometió.

-Y ahora, iré a prepararme un ramen instantáneo- Dijo al aire y sonriendo con hambre.

/…/

_Medio día__…_

Ya era medio día y la pelirrosa no daba señales de querer despertar. La paciencia no era su don más desarrollado y eso era algo que sus subordinados sabían de antemano.

Taka se encontraba almorzando en aquella base secreta como muchas otras veces, pero en ese momento el ambiente se encontraba un tanto abrumador, debido a la irritación que se cargaba el joven Uchiha.

-Oe, Sasuke, si no comes la comida se enfriara. Y déjame decirte que fría no sabe tan bien- Suigetsu no era alguien que soportara los silencios tensos y ese pelinegro que tenia por líder a veces era como su némesis cargándose tan mal humor.

_Y yo que me esmeré en el almuerzo de hoy_, pensó frustrado.

Karin lo miró como quien mira a un suicida. _Uno de estos días el cara de pez terminará convertido en sushi a manos de Sasuke-kun, _pensó la joven.

Sasuke lo asesino mentalmente, no tenia ánimos para seguirle el juego a Suigetsu. Miró su plato de comida y cerró los ojos, tampoco tenia ánimos de comer. Lo único que quería es aclarar todo liberarse de aquella molestia antes de que las cosas se compliquen cada vez más.

El peliblanco del grupo se terminó sus fideos y miró al grandote que tenia al lado. Juugo era de pocas palabras, pero necesitaba descargar los nervios que comenzaba a sentir charlando con alguien o sino explotaría.

Y así, sin más remedio, Suigetsu se puso hablarle al peli naranja mientras este solo asentía y trataba de terminarse los fideos de una buena vez.

_Suigetsu no tenía remedio…_

…

_Uno, dos, tres…_

_¡Suficiente! _

Con brusquedad, Sasuke se puso de pie y salió de la cocina a paso firme, sus tres subordinados se miraron entre sí, sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía su líder.

_Mierda._

Saliendo rápidamente a la siga de su líder, llegaron a la habitación en la que había entrado el pelinegro y ahora lo veían de pie a un lado de la joven inconsciente.

Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido, ya se había hartado de esperar y esa molestia se estaba haciendo la de rogar. La tomó de su maltrecha camiseta y sin una pizca de consideración la sacudió.

-Despierta de una maldita vez, molestia- Siseo, zamarreándola otro poco.

-Sasuke no...- Las palabras de Suigetsu se cortaron por la fría mirada que le dirigió el pelinegro.

Estaba a punto de insultar a ese idiota que tiene por subordinado cuando, de un momento a otro, sintió su espalda chocar con algo suave y mullido, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió, sus oscuros ojos se encontraron con uno hostiles ojos verdes muy cerca.

_Demasiado hostiles y demasiado cerca_, pensó.

El resto de Taka no la vio venir, fue tan rápido como sorpresivo, de un momento a otro la pelirrosa había tomado el brazo de su líder y lo había acorralado debajo de ella sobre la cama, colocando también una mano muy cerca de la garganta de su líder.

Sasuke por su lado, simplemente le miró frio y sin intimidarse. Admitía para sus adentros que ese movimiento fue una total sorpresa, pero no pasaba de eso. En sus ojos podía ver la confusión de la joven, _pero ni así su mano había temblado,_ remarcó. _Interesante_.

Los segundos pasaban y ninguno se movía, era una guerra tacita en donde la mirada que primero titubeaba perdía.

Aquello, era _jade vs ónix._

* * *

**Author Notes**: ¡Hola! _Bien, primero que nada un agradecimiento enorme a vanessa121010 por su comentario del capitulo anterior y (aunque agradezco muchos sus alertas y favoritos) me gustaría que dejen un review con su opinión, me hacen pensar que no les gusta la historia T.T (ok muy dramática ¬¬) pero bueno. Igualmente les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo para leerlo jeje_

_Ahora, con respecto al capi… em, realmente no tengo mucho que decir, quzas que esta algo corto pero como ya lo tenia escrito hace rato no quería meterle mano je, ya saque a Naruto pero aun falta para que se reunan. También despertó saku pero como que sasu no lo hizo de la mejor manera je y asi termino xD_

_espero leerlos en el prox capitulo de esta historia!_

_Besos._

_Atte: Lizzy.-_


End file.
